Help me
by faberry fan101
Summary: Rachel is being abused by her dads till one blond hair girl saves her
1. help me

I DON'T OWN GLEE

**Chapter 1:Help me**

* * *

_RACHEL'S POV_

I stood outside of my house not wanting to go in.I looked behind me and see my daddy walking up to me and looked at me with so much hate in is eyes, daddy how are you I ask then he hit me so i could go inside of the house then he thew me at the wall.I screamed loud at the contact with my back,i could feel his hand on my throat holding me up in the air. YOU BETTER NOT SCREAM NO MORE OR ILL DO WORST TO YOU GOT IT said my daddy I nodded to him then he throw me like a rag doll at the stairs. GET LOST I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE REST OF THE NIGHT UNTIL YOUR DAD GETS HOME GOT IT WORTHLESS I heard sir i whisper to him. It took me a bit but I got to my room that has just a small blanket in the corner of the room.I played my i-pod (that i got with my own money)I put it on shuffle and lay on my 'bed'."does anybody hear her" begone to play i felt tears in my eyes because i knew that was me.

**_She is running A hundred miles an hour in the wrong direction She is trying but the canyon's ever widening In the depths of her cold heart So she sets out on another misadventure just to find She's another two years older And she's three more steps behind_**  
**_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?Or does anybody even know she's going down today?Under the shadow of our steepleWith all the lost and lonely peopleSearching for the hope that's tucked away in you and meDoes anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_**  
**_She is yearning for shelter and affectionThat she never found at homeShe is searching for a hero to ride inTo ride in and save the dayAnd in walks her prince charmingAnd he knows just what to sayMomentary lapse of reasonAnd she gives herself away_**  
**_Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?Or does anybody even know she's going down today?Under the shadow of our steeple With all the lost and lonely people Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me Does anybody hear her? Can anybody see?_**  
**_If judgment looms under every steepleIf lofty glances from lofty peopleCan't see past her scarlet letterAnd we've never even met her_**  
**_If judgment looms under every steepleIf lofty glances from lofty peopleCan't see past her scarlet letterAnd we've never even met herNever even met her, never even met her_**  
**_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?Or does anybody even know she's going down today?Under the shadow of our steeple With all the lost and lonely people Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me_**  
**_Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?Does anybody even know she's going down today?Under the shadow of our steeple With all the lost and lonely people Searching for the hope that's tucked away in you and me Does anybody hear her? Does anybody see?_**  
**_He is running a hundred miles an hour In the wrong direction_**

After the song tears were flowing down my face but I felt like the world stop when I heard my dad shout,GET DOWN HERE YOU WORTHLESS KID. I went down stairs to see my dad how are you today i say shaking in fear. The next thing I notice that i'm on the ground holding my cheek then he started kicking me. I shout over again and again.I heard the door opening and then i saw blond hair then everything went dark.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS...WHY DO YOU HELP ME NOW.**


	2. Why do you help me now

**HI I'M BACK I WANT TO THANK cburton1995 , snowdrop1026 AND THIS GUY NAMED Andrew FOR GREAT REVIEWS **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE :(*Tear***

**WITH OUT FURTHER A DEW HEARS CHAPTER 2, WHY DO YOU HELP ME NOW.**

* * *

**QUINN POV.**

I was walking with Santana to her house in Lima heights when her and I saw Rachel standing outside of a house standing there looking scared to death. I looked at Santana asking if she knows whats going on but she just shrugged her shoulders seeing a car speeding to get in the push her and me out of the way about to yell at the guy then we saw him jumping out of the car hitting Rachel.

**SANTANA'S POV.**

I was about to yell at the guy to watch where he was going but then he jump out of the car hitting then hitting Rachel. I was about to run over there and hit the guy back for hitting Rachel. don't I heard Quinn say to he had no right to hit her like that i yell at her. I know that but lets wait ok then when we need to we will get her ok Quinn said.I just nodded not liking the idea at all but staying hidden.

**QUINN'S POV.**

Santana and I heard sobbing and a song playing through a open window. Pain shoot through my heart hearing her cry like that but then a different car pulled up and he was a short man looking pissed a few minuets we both heard yelling then screaming. I shoot up from where we where hiding and ran to the front door opening it up seeing the two men beating Rachel then I saw her close her eyes. I saw red and starting to attack the shorter one and then I saw Santana attack the taller one,then somehow they were both knocked grabbed Rachel and i will get her stuff ok. When i saw Santana nod her head I went up the stairs to Rachel's room and saw nothing but a blanket on the floor,a I-POD ,and not that much clothes in the closet.I grabbed the clothes and the I-POD and walked back down to meet going to my house I told Santana and then I took a set of keys from the table and walked outside putting everything in the back of the lay her the backseat i said getting in the drivers side of the Santana got in I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house.

**SANTANA'S POV.**

the car was dead when we were going to Q's house. I looked at Quinn to see her crying a going to be ok, shes going to be ok I said to her rubbing her we pulled up to Quinn's house I picked up Berry and and carried her to Quinn's room while Quinn got her stuff.I put her on the bed and looked at Quinn and pulled her in a ok Quinn shes going to be fine and you to are going to be together forever.

**Rachel's POV.**

I woke up and saw i was not in my house then i turned see Santana and Quinn. I screamed and fell off the bed looking up at them with scared fulled walked over to to me and pulled me into a hug. I flinched a bit but then cuddle in to her. Why do you help me now Rachel said closing her eyes.I love you Rachel heard Quinn say. Rachel's eyes shot open looking at Quinn shocked.W-what was that Rachel stuttering at bit.I love you Quinn repeated to me and looked at me with so much love in her eyes that I leaned in and kissed her on the lips. I pulled back putting my head on her chest and falling asleep.

**SANTANA'S POV. **

I saw Quinn lifting Rachel on to the bed and crawling in with ill see you tomorrow Quinn. Ok she said falling asleep. I walked out of the house taking the car back to that house then running to my house not wanting to get caught by them. When I got back I walked in to my room and thinking about helping out Berry not getting bullied no more at School. After a while I fell asleep.

* * *

**WELL HOW WAS IT. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE DRAMA.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ...WHY DO YOU LOVE ME.**

**NEED IDEAS!**


	3. why do you love me?

**Hi i'm back for another round in the drama fight!**

**I want to thank RachelBarbraBerry and baritone1 for great reviews **

**I still don't own glee :`( **

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV **

It was dark and I couldn't see a thing.I started to walk around till I felt a hand on my mouth and dragging me away from the light I saw moments before. Leave me alone I said scared to person throw me to the ground.

**QUINN's POV**

I woke up to screaming and kicking beside I scream at her shacking her to try and wake her up from her nightmare.I looked up seeing my bedroom door open to see my mom come in panicking at the screaming going on. Quinn whats going on my mom ask me.I looked up at her tears in my eyes please you got to wake her up please mom I begged her crying my eyes Quinn My mom said walking over to Rachel pulling her into a hug talking to her then her body went limp and her eyes open.I looked at her felling happy that she is awake and not hurting. My mom let go of her and looking at both of us with a questioning looked before my alarm started beeping making Rachel jump off the bed. I jumped out of bed running to her sitting behind her hugging her tight.

**SANTANA'S POV**

I woke up for school when my alarm started to beep.I got in the shower ,got dressed and got my car keys so I can pick up Q and Berry.I went to my car and drove speed all the way to Quinn's house. I beeped my horn and Rachel and Quinn walked out of the Q i said to her when she got in the car and Berry just started to walk to school. I drove up to Berry and ask "hey Rach get in i'm taking you to school.

**RACHEL'S POV**

I started to walk to school then Santana drove up to me and said to get in she's taking me to school.I got in and just didn't talk to them and looked out of the we got to school I got out and ran from the car thinking that they don't want to see me with them.I saw Quinn running after me then hugging me from behind then turned me around and kissed me on the lips. I jump back in fear looking down not saying a word and not wanting to look at the hurt in her eyes that I knew would be there. Quinn grabbed my hand and I flinched a little, but didn't pull my hand back and started walk with her and Santana. then for some reason the both stop and I looked at them seeing what going on, then Santana got a bullhorn and got everybody's attention. "**Rachel b****erry is now off limits to everybody and If I find out you did something to her...lets just say your going to be in the** **hospital**. I stood there stunned not moving an inch till Quinn pulled me with her. I pulled back scared looking down waiting for the hit to come, but it never I looked up I saw Quinn looking at me with love in her eyes with a out reach hand, I took the hand looking at her. "I love you Quinn" I said to he hugging her. **  
**

**QUINN'S POV**

I love you to Rachel now and forever. We walked down to Rachel's locker first. When she was getting her stuff I told Santana to go to her locker. When Santana turned the corner I looked at Rachel and said "i'm going to grab my stuff ok". When she nodded I walk off to my locker. I heard laughing where Rachel's locker is and I started running there to her when I saw her covered in slushy. I saw she was crying and I walked up to her and touched her shoulder, she jump back scared and fell down shaking and having a panic attack. I saw Santana running to us and reaching for Rachel.

**SANTANA'S POV**

When I saw Rachel fall and start to shake, I ran as Fast as I can to her because I know what that sign is. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug and whispered sweet nothings in her ear to help her calm down a little. When she was calm I took her to the bathroom to help her and talk to her.

**QUINN'S POV**

I looked around at the crowd after Santana left with Rachel and yelled "WHO DID IT, WHO SLUSHY RACHEL WHO". When Finn came up looking proud, I saw Red. "YOU FUCKER" I yelled at him tackling him to the ground punching him. I felt some one dragging me off o Finn and pulling toward the Mr. Figgins office. when I looked behind me It was pulling. "Let me go" I growled out at . No Quinn, fighting is unacceptable said . When I got to the the principles office I glared at the ground.

**SANTANA'S POV**

When We got to the bathroom I help Rachel get all clean and when that was done I took her to the corner of the bathroom and sat down on the floor with her on my lap singing to her.

_**Look what he's done to you**_

_**It isn't fair**_  
_**Your light was bright and new**_  
_**But he didn't care**_  
_**He took the heart of a little girl**_  
_**And made it grow up too fast**_

_**Now words like "innocence"**_  
_**Don't mean a thing**_  
_**You hear the music play**_  
_**But you can't sing**_  
_**Those pictures in your mind**_  
_**Keep you locked up inside your past**_

_**This is a song for the broken girl**_  
_**The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**_  
_**You are**_  
_**Hear me when I say**_  
_**You're not the worthless they made you feel**_  
_**There is a Love they can never steal away**_  
_**And you don't have to stay the broken girl**_

_**Those damaged goods you see**_  
_**In your reflection**_  
_**Love sees them differently**_  
_**Love sees perfection**_  
_**A beautiful display**_  
_**Of healing on the way tonight**_  
_**Tonight**_

_**This is a song for the broken girl**_  
_**The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**_  
_**You are**_  
_**Hear me when I say**_  
_**You're not the worthless they made you feel**_  
_**There is a Love they can never steal away**_  
_**And you don't have to stay the broken girl**_

_**Let your tears touch to the ground**_  
_**Lay your shattered pieces down**_  
_**And be amazed by how Grace can take a broken girl**_  
_**And put her back together again**_

_**This is a song for the broken girl**_  
_**The one pushed aside by the cold, cold world**_  
_**You are**_  
_**Hear me when I say**_  
_**You're not the worthless they made you feel**_  
_**There is a Love they can never steal away**_  
_**And you don't have to stay the broken girl**_  
_**You don't have to stay the broken girl**_

After i sang she looked at me with so much pain that it broke my heart into pieces. "I know how you feel Rea" I said to her. She looked at me with a confused looked on her face. I took a deep breath in and looked at the ground, then looked at her. when I was about 7 my dad started to drink because my mom left. I could feel tears in my eyes, but I know that I have to stay strong for Rachel. He started to get angry more and more, till he came into my room that night and raped me. he told me not to tell no one. I was like you flinched whenever somebody touched me. One day my brother came home early from football practice and heard me screaming in pain, he ran up and saw my dad raping me. My brother tackled my dad to the ground and beat the crap of him till he passed out. The cops came after my brother check on me. I still have nightmares about him, but as much as before and I live with my brother in case you are wondering.

**RACHEL'S POV**

After Santana told me what happened, I took her in a hug and we both cried for 10 minutes. We cleaned our faces and when we went out of the bathroom, we both saw Finn on the floor and all the glee members glaring at me and Santana. I ran to the office and saw Quinn in there ready to kill. I opened the door and hugged Quinn hoping it would calm her down. "What happened" I ask her. Finn was the one who that threw that slushy at you Quinn said. "Well I see no problem here, Quinn was just protecting me" I said and took Quinn's and Santana's hands and went to the car to go home.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me so long, I was busy with marching band. **

**I want to thank isthereanamethatisnttaken for helping me with the Ideas for this chapter. **

**I don't owe this song thats in this story. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS... taken and beaten**


End file.
